


My Past Caught Up To Me (Just Like My Body Finally Did)

by iron_america



Series: Transvengers Prompts [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bruce is FTM, Coming Out, M/M, So what do you expect?, but it's brian banner, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iron_america/pseuds/iron_america
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on transvengers prompt #27: Somebody’s past catches up to them</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Past Caught Up To Me (Just Like My Body Finally Did)

“Bruce, your aunt is really trying to get us to go to Christmas dinner with your family,” Tony says, walking into the living room and in on the adorable sight of Bruce playing peek-a-boo with their adopted son, Peter.

“And we said no,” Bruce says as if Tony forgot. He doesn’t stop playing peek-a-boo with Peter.

“Babe, I don’t think she’s gonna let up on this.” Tony sits down on the couch.

“Is Brian gonna be there?” Bruce asks in a small voice.

“I think so, yeah,” Tony says. Bruce breathes deeply, trying to calm down from a panic attack. “Let all the air out of your lungs. It seems like your breathing is shallow.” Bruce sighs deeply, taking Tony’s advice. “Okay, now do what you were doing.”

“Thanks, Tony,” Bruce says. “Did I ever tell you how much of an ass Brian is?” Tony shakes his head. “Well, he is. He hit me for being smart and he killed my mom in front of me.” He pauses before saying, “He’ll hate me if I come out as gay and trans! I mean, more than he already does.”

“We don’t have to go,” Tony says softly, placing a hand on Bruce’s shoulder.

So they decide not to go. Crisis averted...until a few days later.

Bruce and Tony are out shopping for groceries with Peter. Bruce gives Tony a peck on the lips but then sees his aunt. “Please don’t tell Brian,” he blurts.

“Uh...I think you’ve got the wrong person,” Susan says.

“I don’t think so. You’re my aunt. You practically _raised_ me,” Bruce replies, walking up to her.

“Brynn?” she whispers. “It’s been so long.”

“It’s _Bruce_ now,” Bruce replies. “And it has been a long time.”

“Is that your husband and kid?” Susan asks.

“Yeah,” Bruce says.

“What are their names?”

“My husband’s name is Tony and my son’s name is Peter,” Bruce answers, radiating with pride.

“I have to get back, but it was nice seeing you again, Bruce.” Susan turns around and walks away. Bruce walks back to Tony and Peter.

“That wasn’t so bad, right?” Tony asks.

“It wasn’t, but let’s get this done quickly and get out of here as soon as possible,” Bruce says. “Don’t want to run into any more of my family.”

“Okay.”


End file.
